At Home
by Rivet Z
Summary: Not safe for work


It was early morning and Rivet and Ayette laid in bed cuddled up to each other, his tail wrapped securely around each others waists as they slept deeply. After a while he stirred, and his hand reached over as he rolled, his hand landing flat on her breast and out of instinct he squeezes it, giving it a soft massage, and she can be heard letting out a soft, faint gasp as he does this, her hips moving slightly as she rubs her legs together. a few moments later he begins to wake up slowly, and realizing where his hand sat he smiled softly and began to massage it better, the way that could only be done when he was awake, his fingers teasing and squeezing her nipples, giving them little tweaks and tugs as he sits up slowly, trying not to wake the sleeping beauty as he works his fingers on her nipples now, moving her enough that she laid on her back, exposing her breasts to any sort of teasing he might wish to do to her now, and he takes quick advantage of it, the soft but growing moan escaping Ayettes lips telling him just how much she was enjoying it, his lips meeting one of her nipples to nip at it, then give it a light suckle, teasing the slowly stiffening flesh as he worked his tongue on it, the roughness sparking the nerves and causing her back to arch slightly, pushing her breast into his mouth more. His hand never stops playing with her other nipple, intent on driving her up the wall as he places his knee between her legs, pressing it against her pantie-clad mound, and now her hips begin to buck, grinding her sweet spot along his knee as he grinds it into her, and his lips leave her nipple and his fingers take back over as he looks her over, a soft smirk on his face as he examines his work, her left nipple all puffy and swollen and red after the teasing, and he clicks his tongue softly as he looks over at the other one before murmuring to himself " _Best not leave one out!_" He then plunges down on her right nipple, the sudden sensation drawing yet another gasp from the sleeping beauty and he cant help but let out a small smirk on her flesh before he starts to work it just like he did the other one.

After a while, he stops, examining his work on her now squirming, panting, and blush covered body. "_Mmmm..._" He says softly, savoring the sight of her sprawled across their bed, his eyes examining each and every single little detail before he leans down to look at her now obviously wet pussy, the fur matted with her juices, and he smirks softly, before pulling the lips apart, exposing her small tight hole to his approving eyes. After a moment of examining it, he takes a finger and runs it slowly along the outside of it, teasing the sensitive flesh with the edge of his well trimmed nail, his eyes watching her hips buck and her soft gasping moans and sighs of pleasure before he starts to slowly sink his finger into her, wiggling it slightly as he does, his finger quickly becoming slick with her juices and slipping all the way into her. "_Such a good girl.._" He says softly, blowing warm air over her clit as he talks, making her back arch with the sudden sensation, a soft groan escaping her lips as he hips start to buck against him, the tip of his tongue suddenly meeting her clit feeling like electricity, to which she responds with a loud moan, and a much larger arch in her back than previously. He smirks widely as he watches this, his lips having left her clit only for a moment before his mouth plunges back down to it, suckling it slowly and softly, his tongue brushing it randomly before he pulls off it, and blows a breathe of cool air across it, making her shiver in her sleep, in excitement. Each little thrust he makes with his finger is met by a return thrust of her hips, her desperation to be filled now being rather obvious. He stops for a moment and pulls his finger out of her, and she can be heard letting out a soft whine as shes emptied and he smirks lightly as he gets an evil idea.

After a minute or two of rummaging in their toys he returns to the bed quietly, holding a leg spreader and a couple of her personal toys. "_ Have I got a surprise for you.._" He says with a soft chuckle and he starts to work on getting her into place, rolling her over and working her butt so that its sticking in the air, his fingers sliding slowly across her mound and then across her now exposed pucker, before he removes his hand and starts to cuff her hands to the headboard, making sure she couldn't get loose easily, before making his way down to her ass again, picking up the leg spreader and setting it up between her legs, spreading her wide enough that he can do anything he wants, but she can still keep her balance, even in her sleep, and he smirks softly after he locks it into place. Tapping his chin for a moment he smiles and picks up her dildo, drooling his saliva over it to make it slick before he slowly starts to rub it along her tight pussy, teasing her tight entrance with the tip of it as he makes it bump her clit slowly, before lining it up this time and slipping the tip into her slit, making her back arch some and her ass goes higher in the air as he starts to slide more and more of it into her, only pushing it in bit by bit, inch by inch, and it got the reaction out of her he wanted, a soft gasp and a groan slips from her lips, till the moment its fully in her, and he pushes it a bit more, making it rub along her cervix, which elicits a loud gasp from her lips. and he smirks and lets it sit there, her snug pussy working around it, flexing as if she was already trying to milk the dildo, her orgasm obviously approaching just from the sensations of being filled.

After a moment of watching her pussy pulse, he smiles and lick his fingers softly, getting her dripping juices off of them before he leans forward. He smiles softly as he examines her rose pucker up close, his finger brushing it slightly and watching it contract at the sensation, and after a moment of just lightly breathing on it, he gives it a soft kiss, knowing she always kept clean for him. He kisses it softly, before he runs his tongue slowly around the outside edge of it, licking it slowly without hesitation. After the rim of it is all wet, he moves a finger up to it, pressing against it lightly as he tests how tight she is. To his surprise however, his finger manages to slip in easily, most likely because of how turned on and relaxed she was. "_Such a good girl..._" He murred softly before he pressed his tongue to it, wiggling it slowly as he works it into her, and after a moment he gets it in and he slowly wiggles it around in circles, teasing the very sensitive flesh inside her. As he did this, he reached down and began to move the thick dildo inside her, moving it slowly in and out of her as he worked his tongue in her ass, eliciting more moans of pleasure and excitement from her lips. He cant help but let out a soft moan of his own, his erection sticking straight out as he licked her, before pulling his tongue out slowly, her ass now covered in his saliva, and he sits back up, examining his work once more before he reaches out for another toy, this one he was sure she would love to have.

He picked up the second smallest plug they had (Smaller than the first one she had been given) and he stuck it in his mouth, sucking on it slowly as he pushed a finger, then two into her ass, working the saliva in deeper as he does, his saliva now coating the plug as well, and he pulls it out of his mouth with a light pop, the drool trailing from it to his mouth before he leans in and presses it to her ass, ever so slowly pushing it against her, twisting it back and forth just slightly as he starts to work it into her, and it takes a few minutes, and a lot of moaning and panting from her, and it was to his amazement that she hadn't woken up yet, and still yet more as it popped into her, and the only thing she does is let out a loud sharp gasp, and her hips jump slightly, wiggling the dildo in her cunt and making her moan more, and he smirks lightly, his project now finished and ready to be revealed and he sits up, and he rubs one of her cheeks slowly, working the dildo until she comes to her first orgasm, her hips bucking as both of her holes are filled now, no space left for anymore and she can feel them rubbing against each other through her walls.

After she calms down from her orgasm he chuckles and rubs her ass some more, before giving it a heavy spank, the sudden pain mixed with he pleasure waking her up with a loud moan and a bit of a cry as she looks around in bewilderment for a second before she realizes what was happening and her blush turns to a deep scarlet tone. "Daddy_! What are you doing..?_" She asked him quietly, her panting still obvious as she had issues talking. "I'm_ enjoying your sexy body pet._" He smirks down at her, and wiggles the plug sharply, and listens to her sharp, more awake moans now as he starts to fuck her ass with it, moving it in and out of her slowly, then faster after a moment, working her plug and dildo at the same time now, working her to her second orgasm, her hips bucking wildly as she approaches it, and when she does, he growls loudly and yanks the dildo out of her, and rams his thick cock into her pulsing, squeezing pussy, making him groan in pleasure as his cock is milked slowly and steadily. "_Such a good little slut!_" He says firmly, as he starts to buck his hips roughly against hers, each thrust making her cry out in pleasure as his waist pushes the plug back into her, her pleasure throes pushing it back out slightly with each withdraw of his cock, and he groans loudly as he can feel the plug rub against his thick cock. Each of his thrust are slowly with her hips as they build a rhythm, her moans turning more into cries as she starts to build her next orgasm "_Oh yes Daddy! Right there! Right there!_" She moans loudly before burying her face into her pillow, each moan met with a quiver deep inside her pussy as he hits her spot repeatedly, and he grabs the last toy, her vibrator and he presses it firmly to her clit, the vibrations bringing him to his edge as well and he begins to cum hard, and as his first of several spurts hit her cervix, she gasps loudly and starts to cum too, milking both his cock and the plug deep inside her as, his seed now shooting into her womb. After a few minutes of this cumming together, he groans lowly and pull his cock from her, and he slaps her ass again, before undoing her leg spreader, and then her handcuffs so she can relax, and he helps her over onto her back and murmurs two soft things in her ear "_ I love you.. And you better keep that plug in until I tell you otherwise._" He says with a smirk, as he pulls her to cuddle him as they both start to doze in their post orgasm enjoyment.


End file.
